If you can love you can also forgive
by Lander Blazer
Summary: Take place in MMSF2. Geo is goind to visit Sonia in the hospital when he encounters Solo. GeoXSonia. Please R&R. Rated T to be safe. No flames please.


**Summary:** The day before going his final fight against Le Mu, Geo went to visit Sonia, Who has still recovering at the Hospital recovering, he runs into Solo on the way there and have a talk with him. Oneshot. GeoXSonia.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Megaman, if I did Iris would never had died (In neither timeline)

XOXOXOX

If you can Love you can also Forgive

Geo was walking home after Mu appeared in the Sky, he was worried, because he did not think he could defeat a entire continent, sure Andromeda could destroy a planet and he defeated it also the power of the OOParts are great and all, but he was having trouble thinking straight, since Sonia got to the Hospital after his fight against Solo.

"Hey Kid, something on your mind?" Said the voice of the one and only Omega-xis, otherwise known as Mega.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about if I can actually defeat that thing alone…" Said Geo with a sigh.

"Its not like you to doubt yourself kid" Said Mega.

"Yeah I know, its just that I… Feel weak, since I couldn't protect Sonia, she is in critical condition…" Said Geo, feeling his heart sank, critical is ominously close to fatal.

"You look down kid… Well, since we don't have anything better to do, we could go to the Hospital, or do you prefer to be a drama queen all over again?" Asked Mega.

"Being dramatic will not help at all, I think I will go see Sonia, she needs me, and I… need to see her." Said Geo, he got his glasses down and headed to the closest wave hole he could find, the one behind his house.

_Later, in the Wave Roads…_

Solo was walking in the wave roads, destroying some giant viruses that appeared on his way, he just couldn't understand.

He gave up all of his (nonh)existent link power to gain the Mu Rejection Barrier, and now that with was just a simple protection barrier, since Megaman successfully broke down his barrier. In their last power they are pretty even, he wondered if these bonds are what made him strong.

But that didn't make sense, for half his life he lived in loneliness, and that made him strong. He never had any friends or bonds. Then why people that are obviously holding Megaman back made him so strong? He just can't understand.

"Damn him… I will show him, that I AM the strongest!" Said Solo to himself, he just kicked a mettena out of his way and he saw a blue blur stop in front of him.

"YOU!" The two said simultaneously, getting in a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to cause more trouble?" Asked Megaman.

"I was just thinking, but since you are here, I guess I can cause some trouble now!" Yelled Rogue materializing his sword.

"Wait! I don't want to fight! If you are minding your own business, I will leave you alone!" Said Megaman, not looking forward to a fight.

"Hmph! Well, I do not want to fight you… For now. But tell me something, how come you are so determined in our fight? I did not once fell hatred in you for me severely hurting your friend, just determination." Said Rogue.

"I…" Said Megaman, he tough of what to say, and a smile appeared in his face, just remembering something.

"I guess… You could say that my determination, come from my precious people, when they are in danger, I somehow gain the strength necessary to defeat my enemies." Said Megaman.

"Why? Why are you so fond of link power?" Said Rogue a little annoyed.

"Because… My friends saved me from my own darkness, and now I am a happy person." Said Megaman.

"As for not hating you, you never had any friends, so I do not expect you to understand, that is why I forgive you, I fought not to avenge Sonia, but to protect her…" Said Megaman, the smile still in his face.

"I…I do not believe any of this! This just make my blood boil!" Said Rogue, feeling something strange in him, as if he was remembering something.

"Solo…" Begun Megaman, but he was interrupted.

"Shut up, I want you to raise your link power with your friends to the max you can… And then come face me! I want to know which is stronger!" Said Rogue before disappearing in a flash of purple.

Megaman just stood on his ground, then he moved towards the hospital.

_Sometime later, in the hospital…_

Having arrived, Geo undid his wave change and walked to the reception.

"Excuse me, miss?" Said Geo a little nervous to the secretary, who smiled kindly to him.

"What is it, boy?" She asked.

"Umm… I want to know where Sonia Strumm's room is…" Asked Geo.

"Oh? You are one of her fans?" Asked the woman.

"Yes, kind of, also I am one of her friends." Said Geo, showing his star carrier, which displayed his brotherband with her.

"Oh, so you are her brother? Very well, her room number is 234 in the second floor." Said the woman.

"Thank you!" Said Geo, before, as calmly as he could, walking away.

On his way to Sonia's room, he run up with Zack, Bud and Luna, they are inside the room, Geo entered, causing their attention to shift to him.

"How is she?" Asked Geo.

"She is unconscious right now." Said Luna.

"She is still in critical condition, but the doctors said she is getting better slowly." Said Zack.

"She is a tough girl, she not gonna give up so easily!" Said Bud.

"I know… I just wanted to check up on her…" Said Geo, before walking closer to her bed, she didn't have an oxygen mask but she had a lot of other machines connected to her and also the heart monitor was beeping in a steady rate, good, at least stable enough to breathe in her own. She had her left arm in a splint, indicating it was broken.

Geo's heart sank, he never have seen Sonia in such a state before, in reality, he wanted to hold his heart, because the pain of seeing someone you love in such a stare hurt that much, but he kept just staring a her holding her hand.

"Psh… Guys, I think we need to leave then alone" Said Bud.

"What, leave him alone here?" Said Luna.

"He need some alone time with her, we can talk to him tomorrow, since today may be the last day he would see her." Said Zack

"Don't say such a thing! She WILL live! And if you doubt Geo, he will smash Mu to the ground!" Said Bud.

"I know, but…" Said Zack.

"*sigh*… C'mon, let's leave these two alone for some time." Said Luna, dragging her friends with her.

Geo didn't notice then leaving, because he has focused on Sonia, she could see that her face had some cuts and bruises, he looked at her chart to see what she had when they arrived here and his heart sunk more.

All of her ribs here broken, she had a concussion, her left arm was broke, severe internal bleeding due to damaged organs, and dangerously low heart beat. He cried, his tears falling on her hand, he was crying for happiness and guilt.

Happiness because, even having all of that, she still dragged him from the Bermuda maze all the way back to Echo Ridge, he felt great, knowing that she cared so much about him.

Guilt because he utterly failed in protecting her, instead, she protected him, from Vega's crew, from Hollow, hell; she even saved him from Solo! He wanted to protect her, but he failed, and now this is the result. She was severely injured, she felt physical and emotional pain, and it was his fault.

"Sonia… I-I'm so sorry… I failed as your brother… I couldn't even protect you…" He continued crying, but he looked at her face and stopped, her eyes here half open.

"G-geo…Don't…Cry… I wanted… To help… You… because… You… Are… P-precious… To… Me…" Said Sonia in a strained voice, as she weakly looked into the ceiling.

Geo was feeling more guilt by the moment, he was her brother and he did nothing to show that she was special to him, her on the other hand nearly lost everything, even her own life for him. He decided to make something that showed her that he loved her as well.

He leaned forward, closer to her face, she looked weakly at him, with a barely noticeable smile. He had tears in his eyes at her state, but his resolve didn't break, he leaned closer and kissed her lightly in the lips, just enough to put emotion in it.

He heard her gasp slightly, but she weakly kissed back, when he broke the kiss, he noticed that shed has unconscious again, with a smile and a little blush in her checks, he wouldn't notice until later that his link power with her went up a lot, but he just stared a her face.

"Sonia… I promise you, I will protect our planet against Mu, I will not let that lady take control of it!" He vowed to her, he kissed her on the forehead, before walking away, just before exiting; he looked back at her, and smiled, feeling happiness like he never felt before.

Mega and Lyra were watching the scene from a corner in the room.

"The kid always kept his promises, he will most likely complete this one, eve if it kills him." Said Mega.

"He better don't, Sonia cares so much for him, I doubt she will be the same if he dies" Said Lyra.

"Hah! Don't worry, as long as I am with him, nothing bad will happen!" Said Mega.

"Keep saying yourself that, he does all the fighting." Said Lyra.

"Hey!" Yelled Mega.

"Hehe… Just kidding, but looking at it. The future looks bright, he just need to destroy Mu, and everything will be peaceful once again." Said Lyra.

"You know you can count on us, as long as we have something worth fighting for, we will never fail." Said Mega, with something akin to a grin on his face.

**THE END**

XOXOXOXO

**A/N: Well, my third one-shot, first, I always wanted to know why Geo didn't hate Solo for severely hurting Sonia, or Solo saving Geo after the Mu battle, the scene with Solo and Geo is what I wanted to happen in the game, Solo may have felt rivalry with Geo with is vey ****close to friendship, so that is why he saved him… I think.**

**As for the Geo and Sonia scene, I kind of wanted Geo to visit Sonia after the multi-virus battle thing, but he didn't, maybe he didn't have the time? Well, tell me what you guys think.**

**Lander_Blazer**


End file.
